In order to electrically connect an electrode of an electronic component such as an LSI (Large Scale Integrated Circuit) package and an electrode of a wiring board, a BGA (Ball Grid Array) method of directly soldering the electrode to the wiring board or an LGA (Land Grid Array) connector method, which will be described later, have been conventionally used.
In the LGA connector method, as described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a connector is placed between the wiring board and the electronic component, and the wiring board and the package are caused to be electrically conductive by pressurizing the connector.
In the BGA method, there are problems such as the heat caused at jointing, the time required for replacing, and cost, since the conduction is completed by soldering. On the other hand, in the LGA method, the operation can be done at ordinary temperatures, and the replacement is also easy.
The LGA connector according to Patent Document 1 is comprised of a number of contact pins that extend between the package side and the wiring board side at an inclination. Those contact pins are pressurized, and thereby allow electrical conduction between the electronic component and the wiring board by contacting the electrode pads of the electronic component and the wiring board.
However, the contact pins according to Patent Document 1 bend and slide on the surface of the pads when pressurized. There has been a problem where the contact pins detach from the surface of the pads when the contact pins slide, and the conduction between the electronic component and the wiring board becomes open.
In Patent Document 3, a wire bonding method is described in which an electrode and a bonding end are prevented from being displaced by forming concave portions on the electrode of the electronic component and pressure-contacting the concave portions and a wire using an ultrasonic wave. However, this method cannot be applied to the LGA connector in which connections are simultaneously made by causing contact between a number of electrodes and a number of pins.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-49260    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-176580    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-82747